


Ultimo tango a Vesuvia

by EricaGazzoldi



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, F/M, Julian Devorak's Route Spoilers, Nadia (The Arcana) Route Spoilers, Tango, Top Julian Devorak, Top Nadia (The Arcana), Vesuvia (The Arcana)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24325600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EricaGazzoldi/pseuds/EricaGazzoldi
Summary: La prima Mascherata (Masquerade) organizzata a Vesuvia dopo la morte del conte Lucio viene inaugurata da un tango appassionato, ballato dalla contessa Nadia e da un misterioso cavaliere. Costui sembrerebbe somigliare a un uomo giustiziato la mattina stessa...
Relationships: Asra/Nadia (The Arcana), Julian Devorak & Nadia, Julian Devorak & Portia Devorak, Julian Devorak/Nadia, Portia Devorak/Nadia
Collections: Random The Arcana Stories (Visual Novel), The Arcana Stories, The Arcana: Ilya





	Ultimo tango a Vesuvia

_JULIET_

_Wilt thou be gone? It is not yet near day._

_It was the nightingale, and not the lark,_

_That pierc’d the fearful hollow of thine ear._

_Nightly she sings on yond pomegranate tree._

_Believe me, love, it was the nightingale._

_ROMEO_

_It was the lark, the herald of the morn;_

_No nightingale. Look, love, what envious streaks_

_Do lace the severing clouds in yonder East._

_Night’s candles are burnt out, and jocund day_

_Stands tiptoe on the misty mountain tops._

_I must be gone and live, or stay and die._

William Shakespeare, _Romeo and Juliet,_ Atto III, Scena V

(vv. 1-11)

La sala da ballo del palazzo risplendeva delle decorazioni poste per la Mascherata. Le vele della volta a crociera, nell’abside, erano state trasformate in un cielo stellato e fasci di luce entravano dalle grandi finestre a sesto acuto che guardavano la scalinata d’onore. Le pareti parate di rosso davano risalto ai candelabri e ai lampadari in cristallo che illuminavano le gallerie ai lati della pista da ballo vera e propria. Nel pavimento lucidissimo, si riflettevano i fasci luminosi cadenti dall’alto, trasformandolo in un lago dalle profondità accese.

Una folla di figure oniriche si accalcava sotto gli archi che davano sulle gallerie e intorno al centro della pista da ballo. Costumi da cani, pappagalli, aragoste, cerbiatti… Sembrava che si fosse radunata nel palazzo comitale di Vesuvia tutta la fauna del mondo, tradotta in stoffe, lustrini, piume e maschere. Nobili con creazioni personalizzate, cittadini che si erano potuti permettere un proprio costume, o gente poverissima che ne aveva ricevuto uno in omaggio dal palazzo… Tutti erano impazienti di veder entrare nel vivo la festa che rievocava i fastosi compleanni del defunto conte. Dovevano aspettare che la contessa aprisse le danze. _Con chi_ l’avrebbe fatto era la questione più viva. Si vociferava di Portia, la sua inseparabile cameriera di fiducia. O di Asra, il misterioso ed eccentrico soggetto che aveva cominciato a darle lezioni di magia…

Due sottili e slanciate figure nere adornate di piume comparvero sulla cima dello scalone. Tutti si volsero da quella parte: presto, la curiosità generale sarebbe stata soddisfatta.

La donna della coppia aveva un contegno distinto e lussureggianti capelli viola-porpora, raccolti in cerchi di trecce sul capo e misti a perle dagli intensi barlumi d’oro. La sua maschera imitava lo sguardo e il becco di un gufo. Anche il busto stretto, aperto su un _décolleté_ bruno e invidiabile, era composto di piume nere, con riflessi dorati ovunque. Dello stesso colore era la gonna che l’avvolgeva come una notte, scendendo dietro di lei con un poco di strascico. I veli rossi che pendevano dalle maniche le davano un tocco ancora più etereo.

Il suo compagno era più alto di lei, longilineo e un poco rigido. La sua maschera (nera dalle rifiniture rosse) imitava il becco di un corvo; una dovizia di piume gli copriva l’occhio destro. S’intuiva un profilo delicato e pallido, con una bocca gentile. Le ciocche rosse e ondulate della sua fiorente capigliatura gli ricadevano fino sugli orecchi e sul collo, con virgole carezzevoli.

Una giacca nera, con due file di bottoni dorati e un bavero di finte penne corvine, fasciava il suo ampio petto. Essa terminava in uno strascico di quelle medesime finte penne, che completavano l’impressione di un corvo di dimensioni umane. Un foulard scarlatto e un paio di stivali alti e lucidi rifinivano l’aspetto di quel misterioso cavaliere. I suoi movimenti timidi ma leggeri, mentre conduceva a braccetto la dama giù per il tappeto rosso della scalinata, gli davano grazia. Molte paia d’occhi lo divoravano di nascosto, già accattivate dal personaggio. Nessuno, però, avrebbe potuto scommettere sulla sua identità.

«Lei è chiaramente la contessa Nadia» bisbigliò una donna piccola e pingue, con boccoli canuti e un costume da pavone. «Ma il bel tenebroso… chi sarà?» gorgheggiò.

«Non ricorda un po’ il dottor Devorak?» stuzzicò il suo vicino, un allampanato e imparruccato signore con una maschera da levriero. I circostanti risero sottovoce, facendo scongiuri di nascosto. Il dottor Julian Devorak, ex-medico di corte, era stato impiccato quella mattina come assassino del conte Lucio - quello commemorato proprio dalla Mascherata. Un delitto dai risvolti misteriosi e ancora irrisolto agli occhi di mezza Vesuvia, nonostante il verdetto del processo e le plateali confessioni dell’imputato. Sia queste che le versioni dei cortigiani erano alquanto fragili nel ricostruire la dinamica del delitto. Le testimonianze giuravano che lui fosse il colpevole, ma nessuno l’aveva visto dare fuoco al conte - giacché era certo, perlomeno, che fosse stato incenerito. Il dottore era fuggito dalla stanza di Lucio… ma come ci era arrivato, considerando che era chiuso in un sotterraneo a cercare una cura per la Peste Rossa che divorava la città, tre anni prima?

Fatto sta che metà della città lo credeva innocente e l’altra metà colpevole. Di certo, si poteva dire che il dottor Devorak aveva fatto di tutto per coltivare un’immagine funebre e canagliesca di sé. Sempre nerovestito, con quella cappa che gli dava un’aria da uccello del malaugurio…. il profilo affilato ed esangue… la pezzuola piratesca sull’occhio destro… un ghigno astuto sempre pronto all’uso e la frequentazione di localacci… Si sarebbe detto che fosse ansioso di farsi marchiare come criminale. Anche se a chiunque sfuggiva la logica di una cosa simile.

A ogni modo, se era quello il suo scopo, c’era riuscito in pieno. Era salito su un vero patibolo, a farsi porre una corda intorno al collo delicato come un giglio. Lassù, nel sole inclemente, sembrava anche più giovane di quanto non fosse. I vesuviani avevano contemplato un’ultima volta quella figura sottile, dalla pelle d’avorio appena tinta di roseo e coi glicini ramati dei capelli che gli incorniciavano un volto quasi da fanciulla. Dopo un ultimo discorso, perfettamente recitato, in cui chiamava la Storia a giudicare la sua azione, aveva abbassato i suoi occhi grigi, da sempre pieni di un’indefinita tristezza, e aveva aspettato _il momento._ Una morte da attore consumato, che pure aveva riempito gli spettatori di orrore reale, stordendoli ed eccitandoli come una pozione tossica.

La contessa (che aveva preteso un regolare processo per il reo confesso) era rimasta a contemplarlo fino all’ultimo, senza distogliere lo sguardo. Diritta e bellissima, come lo era allora nella sala da ballo. E certo non si poteva negare la somiglianza fra il braccio su cui lei si appoggiava allora e quello legato dietro la schiena sulla forca. La coincidenza permetteva di giocare con fantasie di fantasmi e intrighi - che _il morto non fosse morto?_ La voce cominciava a correre fra gli ospiti della Mascherata, esorcizzata in forma di scherzo.

Nel frattempo, la coppia aveva raggiunto la pista da ballo. L’orchestra intonò un brano appassionato e trascinante: un tango. La contessa Nadia e il suo sconosciuto compagno, scambiandosi un tacito invito, diedero inizio alla danza.

La morbida stretta del loro abbraccio fece scorrere mormorii nella folla. C’era (nel gesto) la consuetudine dei provetti ballerini, certo; ma accesa da un vibrante calore che non era richiesto, in una semplice cerimonia. Nell’appoggiarsi al solido petto del cavaliere, la contessa aveva una flessuosa sicurezza che pareva intimidire, anche in quell’apparenza di remissività. La mano lunga e guantata di lui premeva la schiena della dama, ma con l’atto di chi supporta, più che guidare. Le gambe agili e sottili del “corvo” si perdevano nell’ampio svolazzare della gonna di lei, per poi scivolare al suo lato nella _salida_ e proporle una _cruce_. Le gambe dei due si inseguivano, s’intrecciavano, si fermavano, tracciavano curve sul pavimento liscio come ghiaccio. I movimenti erano decisi, ma senza forzature: la loro direzione era guidata, in modo fluido e silenzioso, da quell’abbraccio così vero. A volte, lei puntava le mani verso il petto del cavaliere e lo respingeva da sé; o lui sembrava sfuggirle, per abbandonarla sulla pista. Ma era solo un modo per movimentare la coreografia: sempre tornavano l’uno verso l’altra, con passi fermi e studiati. Proprio quando si re-incontravano avevano luogo le figure più aeree e ardite: le lunghe braccia dell’uomo sollevavano la dama, facendola librare come un cigno nero; oppure, i due, in uno scatto, s’incontravano viso a viso. Nessuno aveva mai visto la contessa Nadia così sciolta, flessuosa, persino _rapita_ \- ma rapita in un abbandono che trascinava, che le conferiva una nuova forma di forza. Nei _casqué,_ si piegava con la grazia di un albero giovane, mosso dal vento. Appassionata, audace, persino lasciva - eppure, mai disordinata o volgare. Se, prima, aveva guidato i cittadini con la fermezza e la lucidità, quella sera li stava facendo suoi con la seduzione.

Il suo compagno non si lasciava intimorire dal confronto con lei. Chiunque fosse, non si lasciava mai sfuggire un passo falso o un’esitazione. Recitava la parte del cavaliere, pur obbedendo a ogni cenno suggerito dai movimenti della sua dama. A volte, non perdeva l’occasione di fermarle un piede, suggerirle un’inversione o un passo diverso… e lei accoglieva la proposta, trasformando la sfida in un abbellimento della coreografia. La loro danza era sempre trascinante e spinta al massimo dell’abilità; eppure, elegante e perfetta, come se l’avessero provata a lungo. Due personalità apparentemente contrastanti si esprimevano nel movimento: quella di una regnante che si metteva alla prova agli occhi dei sudditi e quella di un avventuriero per cui la folla era solo un’aggiunta al divertimento. Ma si trovavano e si _completavano_ in un’unità sorprendente, senza confondersi. Entrambi stranieri in quel contesto, entrambi fatti per attirare l’attenzione, tutti e due mossi da un fuoco inespresso.

Quando la musica terminò e la coppia s’inchinò al pubblico, gli astanti erano senza fiato.

«Tutt’altra cosa, rispetto a quando c’era il conte» sussurrò una signora ossuta alla sua amica, nascondendosi col ventaglio di piume. «La danza di apertura era molto più _ingessata…_ »

«Per forza!» sbuffò l’altra. «Il conte Lucio era un vero buffone, quando cercava di ballare. Bisognava rendergli il compito semplice e meno imbarazzante possibile».

«Di sicuro, la contessa non si divertiva così tanto come stasera» sussurrò una terza, in tono maligno.

Le chiacchiere si disperdevano man mano, mentre l’orchestra cominciava a suonare altri brani e altre coppie si formavano sulla pista. La contessa Nadia era già scomparsa, inghiottita da ospiti ansiosi di scambiare qualche parola con lei e di sottoporle questioni più o meno urgenti. Il cavaliere misterioso doveva essere ancora al suo fianco.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Nadia e il suo compagno spostarono in fretta le fronde del salice e arrivarono, trafelati, contro il suo solido tronco. Accanto a loro, trapelavano le luci poste a decorazione del giardino e della fontana, insieme al canto querulo dell’acqua. Lei si appoggiò al petto dell’altro, premendogli la schiena contro l’albero.

«Nadi… _come fai a vivere così?_ » borbottò l’uomo. «Non ti lasciano in pace nemmeno durante una festa?»

«Se non fossero così insistenti e se non volessi _godermi una compagnia migliore,_ non mi dispiacerebbe così tanto…» rispose la contessa. «Sono più brava a organizzare le feste che ad animarle, ti confesso».

«Sembra che questa parte sia un lavoro per me, allora» ribatté lui, con un sorriso d’intesa. Lei rise leggermente.

«Hai ragione. Durante il resto della Mascherata, _scatenati_ pure… Ma attento a non farti riconoscere».

«Mi stai chiedendo di _divertirmi_ _con prudenza e buonsenso?_ Sono cose un filino contrastanti fra loro, per come la vedo io…» la stuzzicò il compagno. «Ma, se sei tu a chiedermelo… ci proverò».

«Al momento, però…» lo interruppe la donna, sussurrando. Si tolse la maschera e la lasciò cadere a terra, imitata dall’altro. Le iridi cremisi di Nadia fissarono quelle grigie del dottor Julian Devorak, perfettamente vivo davanti a lei. Nell’occhio destro dell’uomo (schermato dai lunghi ciuffi ramati dei suoi capelli), la sclera era tinta di scarlatto: un segno rimasto dal tempo in cui lui aveva rischiato di morire di Peste Rossa.

Avevano avuto poche occasioni di contemplarsi così, a pieno sguardo, senza maschere o pezzuole nel mezzo. Senza cortigiani, guardie o spettatori nei pressi. E i loro occhi avevano fame.

Poi, anche le labbra cercarono la propria strada, perdendosi in un bacio, e in un altro… Le dita di Nadia s’impigliarono nel foulard di Julian e nei bottoni della sua giacca. «Fai pure, amore…» le rispose un bisbiglio rauco di lui. Gli sfuggì un mugolio, mentre il tocco di lei gli bruciava la pelle del torso, fra i lembi della camicia. L’uomo le strinse ancor più forte la vita; sentì la curva armoniosa della schiena di Nadia inarcarsi, cercarlo. Il viso della compagna s’insinuò fino al suo collo; lui levò obbediente il mento e la lasciò fare. Mentre il morso gli scalfiva la pelle, il dolore gli inviava sottili scariche di euforia.

Gli tornarono in mente gli inaspettati brividi che l’avevano colto giorni prima, quando aveva deciso di porre fine alla propria latitanza e consegnarsi. Era riuscito a intrufolarsi nei giardini stessi del palazzo. Aveva percorso pressoché indisturbato il labirinto di siepi: evidentemente, non circolavano guardie in quel punto e il personale di servizio era troppo indaffarato coi preparativi per la Mascherata per notarlo. Aveva così avuto modo di studiare e pregustare la scena a effetto del suo arrivo alla presenza della contessa medesima. L’aveva trovata presso quella stessa fontana che, ora, accompagnava in sottofondo il loro amoreggiare. Lei stava tranquillamente discorrendo con Portia, la capocameriera… e sorella di Julian. Con un voluto svolazzo della propria cappa, si era fermato davanti a loro, attendendo che Nadia si voltasse. Ma non era rimasto freddo e padrone della scena come avrebbe voluto. Era preoccupato per le reazioni che avrebbe potuto avere la sorella. Ma c’era altro… Rivedere Nadia serena e radiosa, nel suo abito bianco e nel suo scialle, con la triplice luna d’oro che coronava i suoi capelli porporini, aveva toccato una corda della sua memoria. Una corda che credeva di avere perso: invece, eccoli là, i suoi ricordi rimossi. Nadia che rideva, durante una partita a “Obbligo e verità” con lui e con il conte suo paziente. Nadia che beveva il tè nella veranda, insieme al mago Asra, loro comune amico… e segreto oggetto del desiderio da parte di Julian, allora. Lui stesso che trepidava, prima di consegnarle un regalo attentamente scelto… Tutte le memorie della loro passata amicizia, distrutta da quell’accusa di omicidio e dall’amnesia che li aveva colti, in seguito a un disgraziato rituale magico. Eppure, in nessuna di quelle immagini passate, Nadia gli appariva radiosa e regale come quel giorno. Scherzi dell’emozione, si era detto allora.

«Eccomi… Non potevo più attendere. Bruciavo… dal rimorso».

Gli occhi della donna - dai bagliori di granato - si erano posati su di lui, increduli e con una sorta di ferita. « _Ilya?!_ » aveva esclamato Portia, esterrefatta. Julian l’aveva messa a tacere con una rapida trovata: «Non dica sciocchezze. Mi ha sicuramente scambiato per qualcun altro. E io non sono certo venuto qui a parlare con un’estranea». Era terrorizzato all’idea che qualcuno scoprisse la loro parentela… Avrebbero potuto pensare che sua sorella l’avesse coperto fino a quel momento, che lavorasse di nascosto contro la contessa…

Nadia, a ogni modo, non aveva battuto ciglio. Il suo sguardo gli lanciava un muto rimprovero - come se non fosse d’accordo con l’iniziativa di Julian di consegnarsi.

«Cosa aspetta, signora contessa? Mi faccia arrestare!»

A quel punto, era stato esaudito.

Era stato posto in una delle celle sotto il Colosseo, in un sotterraneo che aveva per lui qualcosa di stranamente nostalgico e familiare. Forse, perché gli ricordava il luogo dove era rinchiuso in quella notte fatale della morte del conte Lucio, nella ricerca (letteralmente) febbrile di una cura alla Peste Rossa… mentre lui stesso stava morendo del morbo. Le catene che gli avevano posto ai polsi gli permettevano di muoversi, ma non di raggiungere la porta. Lui, a ogni modo, rimaneva appoggiato a quei muri di pietra umida, chiuso in un bozzolo di pensieri.

Finché non aveva sentito un passo elegante e leggero fuori dall’uscio e la guardia aprire il battente a qualcuno. Aveva alzato gli occhi. Nadia era là e apriva l’ombra, come una sorta di fiamma bruna dagli occhi ardenti.

Il suo solo aspetto aveva fatto morire in gola a Julian tutte le panzane che aveva preparato per farsi credere colpevole. In qualche modo, era certo che la contessa _gli vedesse dentro._ Il suo atteggiamento autorevole e magnetico faceva il resto.

«Mi scusi, dottor Devorak, ma ci sono alcune cose da mettere in chiaro» aveva esordito lei. La sua voce era morbida e profonda, con qualcosa d’imperioso. «Le indagini sul delitto hanno portato alla luce indizi della Sua innocenza. Il fuoco che ha ucciso mio marito ha incenerito soltanto lui, risparmiando il resto della stanza. È un’anomalia evidente. Il mago Asra Alnazar, che collaborava con Lei nella ricerca di una cura alla Peste, mi ha garantito che un simile fuoco poteva essere solo di origine magica e che Lei è totalmente incapace di lanciare incantesimi. E neppure i testimoni a Suo carico l’hanno vista nel preciso atto di dare fuoco al conte. Allora… _perché mai si è fatto arrestare?_ »

Lui aveva abbassato gli occhi, ardente d’imbarazzo come mai prima di allora. Deglutendo, aveva capito che non gli restava che dire la verità.

«So che suonerà folle… un’accozzaglia di sciocchezze misticheggianti…»

E aveva raccontato di cosa gli fosse successo quella famosa notte, proprio mentre aveva creduto di essere giunto all’ultimo respiro. Quello strano uomo con la testa di corvo, che aveva scoperto essere l’Arcano dell’Appeso… che gli aveva rivelato, finalmente, quale fosse la cura tanto cercata, l’unica possibile… _Ma, ora, non la ricordava._ E la Peste Rossa stava tornando: aveva visto gli scarafaggi rossi, l’acqua di Vesuvia divenire scarlatta… _Doveva assolutamente_ ritrovare l’Appeso e parlargli. Fallite tutte le altre vie, non gli restava che attraversare la morte, come allora…

Era la storia più assurda che Julian avesse mai raccontato. Eppure, la più vera. E a quella verità incredibile Nadia _aveva creduto._

«Ma come conta di _tornare indietro_ a riferire la cura?»

«Oh, questa è la parte facile…» aveva commentato lui, concedendosi un sorriso arguto. Aveva raccolto da terra una scheggia di pietra affilata e si era inferto un taglio preciso sul palmo della mano sinistra. Quando il sangue aveva cominciato a scorrere, una sorta di marchio luminoso si era acceso sulla sua gola. La ferita si era richiusa, scomparendo perfettamente.

«Questa è solo una dimostrazione. Ho guarito ben altro, con questo… potere. Me l’ha regalato l’Appeso, quando ci siamo incontrati. Se usassi tutto quanto resta di esso… potrei salvarmi dalla morte e riportare indietro la cura. Per questo… per questo L’ho implorata di mandarmi incontro all’esecuzione».

Nadia era rimasta in silenzio. Le sue belle dita coperte di anelli le sfioravano la fronte, come se la testa le facesse male. Dietro le sue lunghe ciglia socchiuse, si agitavano pensieri contrastanti. Julian poteva sentire distintamente il loro peso riempire la cella.

«Quindi, dovrei permettere che un innocente venga impiccato come assassino…» aveva mormorato lei, accigliandosi. «Non è il genere di contessa che avrei voluto essere».

Julian aveva deglutito. «Nadia, ti prego… È grave. E posso fare solo questo… Permettimi di aiutarti».

Era inavvertitamente passato al “tu”. Ma non sembrava sbagliato. Quella tensione li rendeva terribilmente vicini.

«Forse, hai ragione tu, Ilya…» aveva sospirato Nadia. «No, non stupirti» aveva ribattuto, intercettando il suo sussulto. «Conosco il tuo nome di nascita perché me l’ha detto tua sorella. Sì, non è più un segreto nemmeno quello». Si era concessa un sorriso, vedendo lo sbalordimento sul volto del prigioniero. E lui che aveva creduto di dover bluffare…!

«Se io ti impedissi di affrontare la forca e incontrare l’Appeso, non farei altro che rubare la tua decisione. Sarei una tiranna. E non voglio essere nemmeno questo». Inghiottendo un’insostenibile gravezza di cuore, lei aveva deciso: «Va bene. Tenta questa impresa… stupefacente. E che tu possa avere buona fortuna…»

Nadia gli aveva posato una mano su una spalla, stringendolo con gentile calore. Lui si era meravigliato, vedendo in quegli occhi penetranti il tremolio delle lacrime. Aveva avuto l’impulso prepotente di abbracciarla; ma la presenza della guardia l’aveva trattenuto.

«Oh, Nadia… mille volte grazie!»

Si era buttato ai piedi di lei e aveva preso una delle sue graziose mani, portandosela alle labbra. La guardia stava per scattare in sua direzione; ma si era fermata, vedendo che il prigioniero stava soltanto baciando le dita della contessa, con trasporto e venerazione. Nadia lo guardava, sorpresa e toccata da quello slancio. L’altra mano di lei si era tesa verso la guancia pallida e scarna di Julian, tracciandovi una lunga e compiaciuta carezza. «Mi raccomando, Ilya… _Ti aspetto_ ».

«Ci puoi contare!»

Il brillare d’un’occhiata d’intesa negli occhi grigi di lui aveva firmato quell’accordo.

Ora, di nuovo, lo sguardo di Julian riposava in quello di Nadia, sotto l’ombra complice del salice. Lo sguardo che l’aveva sostenuto, mentre la botola del patibolo stava per aprirsi sotto i suoi piedi. Lo sguardo che l’aveva accolto, accanto a quello di sua sorella, quando lui era riemerso dalla morte.

Lei era diventata, in così poco tempo, un nuovo punto fermo e affidabile nella sua vita. Ne era quasi spaventato. Era sempre stato affamato d’amore, eppure allontanava da sé qualsiasi persona cara… Perché aveva paura. Paura che gli altri si facessero del male, stando accanto a una _grana_ come lui. Ma allontanare la contessa… Non era sicuro che sarebbe riuscito a spuntarla, contro la volontà di lei. Soprattutto, non era sicuro di _volerlo_ lui stesso.

«Nadi…» mormorò allora, stringendosi al petto le mani della sua donna. «So chi sono stasera e so chi sarò stanotte, nella tua stanza. Ma domani… per domani, _tu cosa vedi?_ »

Lo sguardo della donna l’aveva avvolto come una fiamma. «Quello che vedo io e che _vorrei…_ sei tu che affronti il fatto di essere nuovamente vivo e di avere _un’altra possibilità._ Sei tu che lavori a palazzo come medico e come mio collaboratore nel rimettere in piedi questa disgraziata città, che non ha cure o infrastrutture. Soprattutto… vedo _noi due_ , non più solo partner nel ballo, ma impegnati nella ben più ardita danza di vivere. Capaci di stupire e di stupirci, nel vedere come le nostre differenze si accompagnino in un insieme sorprendente…» Si era morsa un labbro rosso, pieno e perfetto. «Ma questo è solo il mio pensiero. Ancora una volta… _non ruberò la tua decisione_ ». A Julian, non sfuggì lo strappo doloroso che, nuovamente, aveva sottolineato quella frase.

Una parte di lui avrebbe voluto lasciare Vesuvia, per tornare a Nevivon o imbarcarsi su qualche nave come medico di bordo… _sparire,_ andare là dove il suo nome non avrebbe significato alcun passato e alcun peso per lui. Sarebbe stato facile. Sarebbe stato quello che aveva sempre fatto: chiudersi in un limbo, lasciando fuori da esso le proprie responsabilità. Ma il volto bruno di Nadia, delicato nella sua forza, risvegliava in lui un’altra voce. Quella stanca di fuggire e che sapeva che _certe benedizioni non capitano mai due volte._

L’alba l’avrebbe visto disteso a fianco della sua donna. Il resto del giorno dopo avrebbe assistito alla scelta del suo destino.


End file.
